


Thief, Zero; Evil Queen, One

by layla_aaron



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables are turned on Robin when Regina acts on his implied dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief, Zero; Evil Queen, One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).



> Total fluff, but I needed something to make this rainy day better. This also goes out to a veteran team member of Team Regina at [**OnceUponaLand**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com). From one ship buddy to another - Enjoy!
> 
>  **Author Disclaimer:** "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.

So many things in this new world confound him, while others amuse him. His favorite discovery thus far has been the bow with a sight, a tool that improves his already steady aim. If only he'd had this back in the Enchanted Forest - no one would have been starving.

Among the most confounding of inventions are the cars and trucks. So many shapes and sizes and colors. Some make loud noises when starting that sound like fireworks going off in the night sky. Others purr like kittens. He won't deny that the trucks intrigue him because he can see immediately how helpful they would be when working in the mines or the forest. 

He's immediately distracted by his musings when he sees her drive up and park her car across the street. Her black car is among the ones he's noticed that purr like kittens when running. The car door opens and all of his attention is on the hint of leg above her knee revealed by her skirt as she exits the carriage. 

The strange carriages may confound him at times, but he appreciates the clothing of this strange new land. He enjoys watching her walk toward him. The sound of her clearing her throat makes him jump ever so slightly. He lifts his gaze to meet hers.

A hint of a smirk plays along her lips. "See something you like, Thief?"

He grins at her then bows before her. "Most assuredly, Your Majesty." He straightens. "Your method of getting around is quite lovely."

Regina smiles. He secretly relishes the thrill of being the reason for that smile. She then arches her brow. "I'm not sure if you were referring to my classic Mercedes or to my legs."

Robin flashes her another grin. "Yes."

"You're an incorrigible flirt, Thief," she replies, stepping up on the sidewalk beside him. The hint of smile about her lips belie her scolding words. 

"'Tis true, Your Majesty, but you would have me no other way."

"Perhaps you make too many assumptions, Robin," she scolds; her tone less teasing this time. 

"Perhaps you make too few, Regina." His whispered words hang between them, the dare for her to take action implied.

She whirls to face him, places her hands on his cheeks, and presses a firm kiss to his lips. When she steps back and breaks the momentary contact between them, he stares at her, blinking several times. 

A smirk curves the corner of her mouth upward. "Thief, zero; Evil Queen, one."


End file.
